


Oceanside

by JhinnyJaxy (ZoicZeph)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Beach Break, Canon Divergent, Cuddling, Fluff, Implied Hydrophobia, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, TBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoicZeph/pseuds/JhinnyJaxy
Summary: Jhin and Jax take a break at the beach after a long day of traveling.





	Oceanside

Jax looked at the small stream at his feet, carefully calculating how he’d get over it without getting his pants wet. It took him a moment, but he figured that he could likely step over it without getting _too_ wet. But he also worried he might get his feet wet if he messed it up. So, he decided it’d be the best idea if he just stayed put. It meant he’d have to leave his company to their own devices, but they’d surely be okay with that.

 

They just had to try not to get too far away.

 

“Hey, I- yer cool by yerself, right?” he said, leaning against the rock to his left and fishing in his bag for a snack.

 

There was no immediate response. There was a shuffle from the top of the rock above him, yes, but no verbal response was given. Jax tensed up. He had left his lantern at the top of the hill, since he needed and extra hand to help Jhin steady himself coming down the steep, rocky incline. It’d be a good time to attack him, or Jhin, if any assassin or other type of shifty asshole wanted to. Sure, Jax could probably McGuyver together something to use as a weapon, or steal one from the attacker, but until then they’d have the upper hand.

 

He felt around in his bag some more, playing it cool. Instead of a snack, though, he was searching for his pocket knife. A backup plan, really. He didn’t particularly like blades, but it was always good to have one just in case, since they’re so easy to use. Plus, good for intimidation. A Grandmaster with a knife was a frightening sight indeed for anyone with a lick of sense.

 

Jax gave a sideways smile, mostly to himself, and looked up at the top of the rock, “Hello?” he called up, raising his voice to be heard over the wind.

 

A head popped over the top of the rock, dark, dark brown hair flying all over the place, and mismatched eyes squinting down at the fighter from above (one a little foggier than the other). Jax nearly jumped. He hadn’t expected Jhin to have already climbed to the top, or even climbed the rock at all.

 

“Did you say something?” Jhin called down.

 

“Why the hell are ya up _there_?”

 

“It has a pretty view.”

 

“You’ll get yerself hurt! Careful!”

 

“I’m fine. I _am_ rather athletic, you know.”

 

“I’m sorry, but after what I just had t’ help you with, I don’ really consider you a good climber.”

 

Jhin blew a strand of hair out of his face and glowered. Jax, however, didn’t notice, as he panicked and looked about for something to help Jhin down.

 

Thing was, Jhin didn’t _want_ down. He wanted to sit and admire the view. Only for a little while; it wasn’t too much to ask, was it?

 

“I’m staying up here, no matter what you say, Jax,” he stated, leaning back to lay his back on the warm rock.

 

It didn’t matter if Jax continued to worry or if he opted to join him, Jhin was going to relax here on the beach. He, oddly, felt content with just laying there, on his back, staring up at the sky. The sound of the waves, the warmth of the sun, the rolling breeze; it was perfect. There was really only one thing he’d want beyond this, and that’d be a snack and special someone to cuddle up to, but he left that up to chance. The very likely chance, at that. _In fact..._

 

There was a flurry of cloth and a slight whistle of the wind, accompanied by the blurr of purple and blue. Then a heavy thump as the Grandmaster landed on the rock, beside Jhin. His cloth robe fell slowly to his sides, just barely touching the rock as the Laidian’s shoulders went slack.

 

“Welcome,” Jhin greeted, in a tone of one who’d hadn’t seen the man in months.

 

“Don’t get snarky,” Jax grumbled. “I’m up ‘ere ‘cause I’m worried yer gonna hurt yerself gettin’ down.”

 

Jax dropped down and laid next to Jhin. Jhin smiled over to him, even showing a little teeth. He knew Jax’s biggest weakness was an invitation to laze around in the sun and and do nothing (that, and fatty sweets that add a good five pounds to you just by looking at them). Right up there with an invitation to go for a drink and relax. If you wanted to get the man to do something, your best bet is to offer an IOU, and he’ll do just about anything. Throw in a nice cuddle session and food and by _god_ he’ll follow you to the ends of the earth if you needed him to. That is, until about a day goes by, then you just rinse and repeat. He has a daily cuddle quota, you know. Some days it’s higher than others; some days he’s needy and requires at least an hour of cuddling, other days he’ll find a quick hug and friendly kiss more than enough. But he needs at least _something_ every day.

 

Jhin tapped his chin, wondering if he’d given enough attention to Jax to satisfy the cuddle quota. He couldn’t remember. Fair enough - right now would be the perfect time to offer something. He moved to press against Jax’s side, then rolled over and threw an arm over the fighter’s chest, cuddling close to rest his head on Jax’s shoulder. He felt the chudder from the bottom of Jax’s chest, vibrations rattling through his bones, forcing a giggle from him.

 

“Surprised?” he asked in a playful tone.

 

Jax didn’t reply, and the mask gave no hint of expression, but the wind whispered a quiet ‘yes’.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jhin cooed into the fluffy hem of Jax’s jacket. “I just needed a little something-something, hm? So do you, it seems. Forgive me if I misread..”

 

The Virtuoso traced circles on Jax’s chest, humming quietly. The warm sun was making him feel somewhat ditzy, further accentuated by his pleased mood at the chance to enjoy the beach with the man he loved. Sure, they weren’t _official_ right now, but Jhin liked to think they were a casual thing. Not serious, nor consistent, but they had their moments and had potential. So Jhin was hopeful. He’d woo this man one day. Someday. And when that day comes, he will be happy to call the man his lover. It was difficult, mind you. Jax was easy to fluster, in every sense of the word, but hard to entice. And Jhin certainly wasn’t going to outright confess it all to his face. No, no; that was romantic suicide. He was much too shy, and far too scared of the possibility of being seen as childish for admitting something like ‘I have a crush on you’. He was an adult, and a man and actor at that - such a thing was not what an adult should do. He had to have some pride, finesse, and elegance.

 

And peeping like a small bird in surprise wasn’t something prideful (or elegant), yet he’d done it. On impulse. Also in reaction to Jax hooking his arm around his waist unexpectedly. Jhin followed his motions, allowing himself to be pulled up on top of the fighter. He steadied himself with one hand on the rock below them, another on Jax’s collarbone, and stared wide-eyed at the man under him. His heart was drumming in his chest, his ears practically burning. What was this? Why did he do it? It was just to embarrass him, wasn’t it? To fluster him and catch him off guard? Well....

 

It’s worked. Jhin forced himself to look away, instead becoming very interested in a green spot at the base of the rock. Laughter rumbled up from in Jax’s chest, the Laidian throwing his head back as he laughed.

 

“Gotchya,” Jax purred dangerously, sifting up to look Jhin in the eye, his hands clasped around the Virtuoso’s waist.

 

Jhin peeped again and clapped a hand over his mouth. His face flushed pink.

 

“You okay?” Jax tilted his head to the right slightly, partly out of concern and partly to keep his hair from flying absolutely everywhere. “Thought you wan’ed to cuddle?”

 

“I do,” Jhin whispered, lowering his hand.

 

“Then why the,” Jax mimicked Jhin’s previous gesture, covering his scarf with a hand.

 

Jhin turned up his nose and leaned into Jax’s shoulder. Far too tall for the other man, he slouched over so he could rest his head on Jax’s own. The motion was returned in kind, Jax leaning back down to lay back on the rock. The two of them laid like that in blissful silence, listening to the waves farther down the beach and to the wind over them. Jax even dozed off, giving in to the exhaustion that was beating him up since he got off the boat from Piltover. His breathing grew heavy and slow, but his comfy cushiness only grew. Jhin moved his head and nuzzled into the nape of the fighter’s neck, feeling himself slowly falling to sleep as well.


End file.
